Caldari Ships
Starter * Ibis: the Ibis is the default starting Caldari frigate and features 2 turret slots and a 5 m3 drone capacity. Shuttle * Caldari Shuttle Tech I Frigates * Bantam: This ship is similar to the Tormentor in most ways. It can use 2 mining lasers, and has the same sized drone bay. It also has a good cargo bay. It can fight if you need it to. It's also very cheap, you should be able to grab one in no time for mining. * Merlin: The Merlin is the brute of the pack. It can mount a total of four weapons (2 turrets 2 missiles) which is the same as the Tristan gallente frigate or the rifter minmatar frigate. It's slow, has poor armor (like most caldari ships) and great shielding, and a small cargo bay. It doesn't carry any drones. If you want a fantastic all-around fighting frigate, this is your ship. It's also expensive and requires Caldari Frigate 3, so probably won't be your first new ship. * Condor: This ship is designed for purely combat oriented roles(it is a decent T1 tackle in pvp), and requires Caldari Frigate level 2 and Spaceship Command level 1 to fly. The Condor is fast and agile. It has limited cargo space so it's not very suitable for trading or mining. The Condor benefits from a bonus of 5% to light missile and rocket kinetic damage, and a 10% bonus to light missile and rocket velocity per skill level of Caldari Frigates. * Kestrel: The venerable Kestrel. This ship is a missle frigate. It can mount four launchers and has a good cargo bay. It can't use drones, but most foes will probably be dead before they get close to you. If you like missiles, get this instead of a Merlin. It requires Caldari Frigate 3. * Griffin: Like the Crucifier, the Griffin is a support/EW frigate, so don't get one until you know how to use it. * Heron: The Heron can mount a missle launcher and a turret. It has low cargo and a small drone bay, but is second only to the Condor in speed. Its defenses aren't great, but it has several medium slots. This frigate possesses a small bonus to scan probe strength, which paired with its speed, makes it effective for quick scans with low risk. Tech I Destroyers * Cormorant: The Cormorant is a great ship to go for if you are running missions, it's a real powerhouse as it can mount 7 guns and a launcher. And although it lacks tanking ability, it's a great ship for early missions and salvaging. Tech I Cruisers * Osprey: A cheap, mass-produced cruiser, the Osprey is a favourite amongst cash-strapped captains, and is just as able at mining and hauling as it is in combat. A side note, when the Caldari designed the Osprey they leaned it towards being an efficient miner, it receives 20% yield to mining per cruiser level, this allows it to keep pace with ships many times it size. * Blackbird: The Blackbird is a small high-tech cruiser newly employed by the Caldari Navy. Commonly seen in fleet battles or acting as wingman, it is not intended for head-on slugfests, but rather delicate tactical situations. With 6 medium slots, this cruiser is the best EW ship in its class. It's only problem is the 2 low slots, which does not let this ship carry enough cap relays if it fits its med slots with all jammers as jammers waste cap. * Caracal: The Caracal is a powerful vessel that specializes in missile deployment being able to fit 5 Heavy Missile Launchers with ease making it one of the most powerful Tier 1 cruisers in-game. It has excellent shield defenses, but very poor armor. However its low CPU makes shield tanking difficult with lower skills resorting to equipping one of the two low slots with a CPU upgrade is required to fit both a afterburner and a shield booster. This ship is useful with both new and experienced players and can easily solo any 3/10 complex as well as participating in PVP actions as long as it is backed up with tacklers, making it a good ship for new players wanting to join in with fleet combat. * Moa: The Moa was designed as an all-out combat ship, and its heavy armament allows the Moa to tackle almost anything that floats in space. In contrast to it's nemesis the Thorax, Moas are most effective at long ranges where its railguns and missile batteries can rain death upon foes. Tech I Battlecrusiers * Ferox: Designed as much to look like a killing machine as to be one, the Ferox will strike fear into the heart of anyone unlucky enough to get caught in its crosshairs. With the potential for sizable armament as well as tremendous electronic warfare capability, this versatile gunboat is at home in a great number of scenarios. *'Drake': An all out missile boat with one of the best passive shield tanks in the game, even post 2.2 Revelations when it lost some of its bonuses. Though not able to throw out as much damage as previously, a well fitted Drake can still absorb a lot of firepower. Tech I Battleships * Scorpion: This mighty ship has received a few face lifts since it has left the prototype stage, and now has been designed as the ultimate ship in Electronic Warfare. With the ability to fit 8 medium slot modules this ship allows the user to be able to inflict all kinds of difficulties on its opponents, furthermore can still fit 6 weapons of varying kinds. The Scorpion is still finding its place amongst the denizens of Eve. * Raven: The powerhouse of the Caldari Navy, usually has the last word in battleships conflict. Able to fit 8 High slot modules, including 6 Launcher based weapons (missiles), this ship can still inflict huge amounts of damage upon its foes. The Raven's abilities have been changed as of late with the introduction of further missile skills. However in the hands of a pro this ship is usually the last one standing. * Rokh: The Rokh is the tier 3 caldari battleships with 8 high slots and 8 turret hardpoints this little battleships can snipe with the right equpment and skill at up to 200 km and lock a target instantly if properly fit. With a skilled pilot jacked in this ship this ship can wreck havok on alot of ships at range Tech I Industrials * Badger: 4000m3 cargo for about 250k isk. It can only mine with one laser, and has only one low slot. This ship has a capacitor considerably more powerful than it needs. * Badger Mark II:More expensive, and only holds about 1000m3 more than the original Badger. However, given its extra low slot, the Mk. II has a substantially larger cargohold when modules and rigs are taken into account. With Rigs, Mods, and GSC's, the Mk. II is capable of around 25000m3. Tech II Frigates Assault Ships * Harpy: The Harpy is most probably the best sniping frigate in the game, due to its huge range bonuses with small rail guns that can give an optimal range with Iron charges of over 60km or over 20km with antimatter charges dealing massive damage to anyone within range. Due to its resistance bonuses the Harpy is also a fantastic shield tanker and can take a huge amount of punishment, however it has got a lower max speed compared to other assault ships such as the Enyo or Wolf. The ship can function well solo against NPCs, but like most frigate class ships it functions better in packs in PVP combat. * Hawk: Covert Ops * Buzzard: Works well for scanning targets and exploration sites in conjunction with a cloak * Manticore: The Tier 2 version of the Kestrel, it is designed solely for the use of Bomb launchers and Siege Launchers. This, coupled with some good bonuses thrown in by Lai Dai, enables the Manticore to Sneak up on Much larger vessels and destroy them from extreme range. Electronic Attack Ship * Kitsune: Interceptors * Crow: The Crow's weapon systems are based around missiles and rockets, and gets a good bonuses to compliment this. Pilots who fit missiles often also fit their crow for pure speed, trying to keep out of enemy interceptors weapons ranges. Where as Rocket users fit more to slug out against enemy interceptors. A crows primary damage type is kinetic, although pilots often carry a small backup supply of other ammuntion incase enemys have set themselves to counter this. * Raptor: The Raptor is set more on using turrets. Most pilots favour the crow, and this has led to the Raptor being underestimated. An experienced and highly specialised pilot can be very succesful, and even more so by taking other pilots by surprise. An interceptor pilot wouldn't be stupid, if they took care while attacking a raptor. Tech II Destroyers Interdictor * Flycatcher Tech II Cruisers Combat Recon * Rook: Force Recon * Falcon: Heavy Assault * Cerberus: * Eagle: Heavy Interdictor * Onyx: Logistics * Basilisk: Tech II Battlecruisers Field Command Ship * Nighthawk Fleet Command Ship * Vulture Tech II Battleships Black Ops * Widow Marauder * Golem Tech II Industrials Transports * Bustard: * Crane: Capital Ships Carrier * Chimera: The only dedicated shield tanking carrier. Can sustain massive amounts of damage over a small period of time. The Chimera's most useful bonus is 5% shield resistances per level of Caldari Carrier rank. Dreadnaught * Phoenix: Freighter * Charon: Jump Freighters * Rhea: Super Capital Ships Mothership * Wyvern: Titan * Leviathan: Caldari Navy Ships Caldari Navy Frigate * Caldari Navy Hookbill Caldari Navy Cruisers * Caracal Navy Issue * Osprey Navy Issue Caldari Navy Battleship * Raven Navy Issue * Raven State Issue